Casey in Point
[[Datei:Tales v2 37 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #37]]Casey in Point ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' August 2007 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #37 *'Plot': Jake Black und Peter Laird *'Story:' Jake Black *'Zeichnungen:' Diego Jourdan/Villagran Studios *'Tusche': Eric Talbot *'Text': Eric Swanson *'Coverfärbung': Eric Talbot *'Einleitung:' Eric Theriault Kontinuität thumb|300px|Ein Bruder geht verlorenZur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "North by Downeast, Part 2" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Leatherhead" Vorkommende Charaktere *Casey Jones **Caseys Vater (in Rückblick) **Caseys Mutter (in Rückblick) **"Davy" Jones (in Rückblick) *Jim, ein Tourist *Jesse, Barmann in Torchy's Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungDonatello: Der Psychater Carl Jung entwickelte als Erster die Theorie, dass jedes Individuum einen psychologischen Typ besitzt. Er glaubte, dass es zwei grundlegende Funkitonen gäbe, die Menschen in ihrem Leben benutzten: Wie er Informationen aufnimmt (d.h. wie er die Dinge wahrnimmt), und wie man Entscheidungen trifft. Er glaubte daran, dass innerhalb dieser beiden Kategorien zwei gegensätzliche Funktionswege lägen, und dass wir Informationen entweder über unsere Sinne oder unsere Intuition aufnehmen. Später erläuterte Katharine Briggs Jungs Werk und entwickelte seine Theorien weiter. Ihre Tochter Isabel machte daraufhin das Werk über Personalitätstypen weiter zugänglich. Für sie war klar, dass es eine weitere markante Präferenz existierte, welche von Jung nicht definiert wurden: Beurteilen und Wahrnehmen. Das sind Dinge, welche man über Meditation, Therapien oder eine Kombination von beidem erforschen kann. Sigmund Freud - Jungs Lehrer - sagt, dass das Ziel der Therapie ist, das Unbewusste bewusst zu machen. Das Unbewusste bewusst zu machen, ist für mich etwa wie das Öffnen dieser uralten Urne. Dann das Beurteilen und Wahrnehmen. Mein Name ist Donatello, und ja, dies ist die Sorte von Dingen, über die ich gerne nachdenke. So bin ich nun mal. So bin ich immer schon gewesen. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|270px|Ein Retter wird eingeladenEines Abends in einem eher unangenehmen Viertel von New York City. Ein Ortsfremder namens Jim steht einer Bande von Straßenschlägern gegenüber, denen sein "Eindringen" in ihr Revier überhaupt nicht passt. Doch als die Punks sich ihn vorknöpfen können, erscheint ein Mann mit einem Arsenal von Sportschlägern und einer Hockeymaske vorm Gesicht und schlägt die Bande in kurzer Zeit k.o.. Der erleichterte Jim lädt seinen Retter, der sich Casey nennt, zu einem Drink ein, und auf Caseys Ratschlag begeben sie sich zu Torchy's, einer Bar ganz in der Nähe. Dort angekommen, werden sie vom Barmann Jesse, einem alten Bekannten von Casey, mit Bier versorgt. Als Jim ihm die Frage stellt, weshalb er mit seinen Sportschlägern auf die Straße geht und Menschen hilft, beginnt Casey die Geschichte seines Lebens zu erzählen... thumb|left|270px|Die unterschiedlichen BrüderCasey, so seine Geschichte, wuchs in der Bronx auf, zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder Davy. Davy und Casey waren eigentlich gut miteinander verbunden, doch ihre individuellen Interessen gingen weit auseinander: Davy war gescheit und interessierte sich (zur besonderen Freude seines Vaters) für sportliche Tätigkeiten, Casey hingegen mehr für das Künstlerische (d.h. Graffitti und Comics) und die bequemeren Dinge des Lebens (d.h. Herumhängen). Aus diesem Grund war Davy der besondere Liebling ihrer Eltern, und Casey fühlte sich mehr und mehr vernachlässigt. thumb|270px|Der unsinnige StreitDas Verhältnis mit seiner Familie erreichte schließlich ihren Tiefpunkt, als Casey kurz nach seinem Rauswurf aus der Highschool am Frühstückstisch ankündigte, dass er in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen würde, und sein Vater mit Gleichgültigkeit, wenn nicht sogar Verachtung ihm gegenüber reagierte. Am folgenden Nachmittag besuchte Davy Casey on dessen neuen Wohnung und überbrachte ihm eine Nachricht von seinen Eltern, dass sie ihn zu einem Hockeyspiel einladen wollen, in dem Davy als Torwart mitspielt. Gerade das aber brachte bei Casey das Fass seiner Frustration zum Überlaufen, und er machte nun keinen Hehl mehr von seiner Eifersucht gegenüber dem "Liebling" der Familie. Als Davy ihn zu beruhigen versuchte, griff Casey ihn an; doch Davy war der geschicktere Kämpfer von ihnen beiden, schlug Casey zu Boden und entfernte sich zornig. thumb|left|180px|Die letzte VersöhnungSpäter aber bereute Casey diesen im Grunde nichtigen Streit mit seinem Bruder, und obwohl er nicht persönlich ins Stadion ging, verfolgte er das Spiel am Fernseher mit und wurde so Zeuge, wie Davy seinem Team zum Sieg verhalf. Gerade in dem Moment kam Davy bei ihm vorbei, um sich für seine eigenen groben Worte bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung zu entschuldigen. Er machte Casey klar, dass seine Eltern ihn eigentlich genauso lieben wie Davy selbst und dass ihre Mutter ihn gerne wieder zuhause haben möchte. Auch Casey entschuldigte sich für seine eigene Dickköpfigkeit, und er versprach Davy, sich die Sache mit der Rückkehr wenigstens zu überlegen. thumb|180px|Caseys VerbannungDoch gerade als Davy Caseys Miethaus verließ, lief er direkt einer Schlägerbande in die Arme, die ihn als Eindringling ansahen. Davy nahm spontan den Kampf mit ihnen auf, unterlag aber rasch der Übermacht. Casey, der die Auseinandersetzung mitbekam, rief sofort einen Krankenwagen und versuchte Davy zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch kam er zu spät, um ihn zu retten. Casey informierte seine Eltern, und im Krankenhaus musste er sich die wütenden Vorwürfe seines Vaters anhören, der ihn beschuldigte, an dieser Situation Schuld zu sein. Schließlich kam der behandelte Arzt mit der Nachricht, dass Davy seinen schweren Verletzungen erlegen war; und auf diese schreckliche Entwicklung hin verstieß der erzürnte Arnold Jones seinen verbliebenen Sohn. thumb|left|180px|Ein Rächer ist geboren!Von seiner Familie ausgestoßen, kehrte Casey voller Trauer nach Hause zurück und versuchte seinen Schmerz über Davys Verlust durch das Fernsehen zu verdrängen. Doch die Actionserien, die er sich reinzog, inspirierten ihn vielmehr dazu, eigenhändig den Dreck von der Straße wegzuräumen, gegen den die Polizei anscheinend gar nichts zu tun gedachte. Und so, ausgerüstet mit Davys Hockeymaske und Schlägern, und mit dem Baseballschläger, der seinem Bruder das Leben genommen hatte, machte sich Casey selbst zum Rächer und Beschützer der Straße. Nachdem er die Gang, die seinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte, das Handwerk gelegt hatte, setzte er seinen Kreuzzug gegen das Verbrechen bis auf den heutigen Tag fort. thumb|180px|"Wer bist du, Casey Jones?"Jim zeigt sich tief bewegt von der Geschichte, doch die Fragen, die er Casey wegen einiger Details seiner Geschichte stellt, lässt dieser unbeantwortet. Da ihn seine "Pflicht" wieder ruft, verabschiedet sich Casey von seinem neuen Freund und verlääst die Bar. Als Jim dem Barkeeper seine Bewunderung über Casey mitteilt, enthüllt Jesse ihm etwas, was das Glorienbild seines Retters schlagartig in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt: Casey hatte nämlich erstens nie einen Bruder; und dass er zweitens den Namen "Davy Jones" verwendet hat, der in der Populärkultur bereits vergeben ist,Siehe [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davy_Jones_(Sänger) den Sänger Davy Jones] und [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davy_Jones'_Locker Davy Jones' Locker] bestätigt Jesse nur darin, dass Casey seinen dankbaren Spender total aufs Glatteis geführt hat. Verwirrt und den Kopf voller Fragen eilt Jim hinaus auf die Straße, und während er zusieht, wie Casey diesmal zwei Handtaschenräuber verprügelt, fragt er sich immer wieder: "Wer bist du, Casey? Wer bist du?" Trivia *Der Titel dieser Geschichte ist eine Anspielung auf den englischen Begriff "case in point" ("Paradebeispiel"). *Die Bar Torchy's ist von Casey bereits in ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #10 erwähnt worden. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume *'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Diego Jourdan